


忒修斯之船

by IsilVeldrin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilVeldrin/pseuds/IsilVeldrin





	1. Shadow Lord

    Kirk垂下眼睛，签完了今天的最后一份文件。  
    金发的文书士几乎是迫不及待地接过padd。她向Kirk示意了一下，便大步地走向高速电梯。她的鞋跟在合金地板上敲击出细微的声响，比往常的脚步更加轻快。这也基本昭示了在一个离岸休假即将来临时大多数船员的好心情。虽然这休假暂时没有Kirk的份——他得先去参加一个宴会，然后才能享受他剩下的悠闲时光。Kirk无意识地循着声音转了转椅子，向文书士的方向看了一眼，正巧看见McCoy从电梯里走了出来，差点就撞到这位脚步匆忙的女士。  
    “小心点，Bones，”Kirk笑起来，“你不会想把你胸口的勋章撞掉的。”  
    McCoy看向他，从喉咙里咕哝出一声嗤笑：“我都把脖子套进这该死的绳套里了，”他一边说，一边拉扯着领子，蓝色的军礼服在他的手指下拉扯变形，“谁还会在意那几个该死的勋章？”  
    在他左后侧观察台旁坐着的Spock为他这番言论无声地挑起了眉，Kirk就压低声音，用手肘撞了下刚走到他旁边的McCoy：“不如你去问问这艘船上的瓦肯大副在不在意？”  
Spock——三倍听力的瓦肯人——在听悉了Kirk的言论后微微挺直了身子，用一种McCoy绝对会为此大呼小叫的平板语调说道：“我确信星联军队礼服在结构与质地上均与‘绳套’无任何关系。”  
    “诶哟，”McCoy正如他所料般地嚷嚷了起来，“你看，我怎么一点也不惊讶呢。”  
    在总医官和大副的两三个回合堪称幼稚的斗嘴之后，Kirk终于舍得出声打断了他们，这让McCoy干笑着转向Kirk，顺便伸手帮他梳理起那套因他在舰长椅上不甚安分的坐姿而乱成一团的军礼服。  
    “就他这样，”McCoy抓紧离舰前最后的机会调侃Spock，“你居然还觉得他很有幽默感。”  
    “显然，”Kirk冲着他挤了挤眼睛，“尤其考虑到每次和他聊得最欢的那个人是你。”  
    McCoy使劲地扯平了Kirk衣领上的一条褶皱，语调暴躁地回应道：“你的观察力也和上周运送的四倍体黑小麦一起留在了Minarian二号行星去了？”  
    Kirk刚想回击些什么，就听见导航台发出一声尖锐的提示音，Sulu操作着星舰从曲速中退出，他们今次的目的地——位于Bartz星系的Fillandia——在小行星带身后的轨道中不紧不慢地游荡着，最终出现在了他们面前。

    Sulu把企业号停进了Fillandia的7号港口，夹在了密苏里号和提尔比茨号中间。扫描光线在企业号上来回检查了三遍后发出了一声象征检测合格的指示音，同时两边的浮空显示屏也亮了起来，用联邦语和Fillandia语显示着“欢迎”。  
    Kirk、McCoy和Spock三人用传送机先行传送了下来，McCoy则盯着沿磁悬浮滑轨送过来的折叠楼梯抱怨个不停。  
    “为什么我们就不能和其他船员一样从楼梯上走下来呢？一步一步、用他妈我的双腿。”  
    “往好了想，他们不像你一样有一个跨星系文化交流峰会要参加。”Kirk语调轻快地说道。  
    “这话说的真是鼓舞人心。”McCoy咬着牙说道。  
    Spock挑起一根眉毛，忍住了他即将说出口的嘲讽话语。  
    他们在专员的指引下一路走进了会场，McCoy被几个其他船上的医官叫走了，Kirk隐约地听到一些诸如“肝脏硬化”和“额叶癫痫”之类的词语，身子不自觉抖了抖。他向McCoy示意了一下，然后就同Spock一起去逛会场的其他地方。  
    “如果你想和他们聊天，我不会在意的。”Kirk在其中一张长餐桌附近徘徊了一会，用小盘子盛了一点贝久菜，他用眼神询问Spock要不要也来一份，后者微微摇头拒绝了。  
    “瓦肯人不聊天，舰长。”  
    “叫我Jim——”他顿了一下，“现在也算是个公开场合……那你折衷一下，叫我Kirk如何？”  
    “我认为这种称呼明显不合时宜。”瓦肯人滴水不漏地回答着，再度拒绝了Kirk递来的安多利零食，“我的种族对此类食物过敏。”这回他好心地解释道。  
    “那真稀奇，”Kirk露出他自到达这星球来的第一个微笑——毫无虚伪的社交意味的那种，“我还以为过敏是我的专利呢。”  
    “专利？”Spock挑起一边的眉毛，做出一副对人类幽默全然不知的假象，成功地让Kirk笑出了声。  
    他们又在会场逛了一会，Kirk和几个同僚打了招呼，Spock就在一旁背着手沉默地等待着他，偶尔有几个熟悉瓦肯礼仪的人向他做出ta’al，他也会向对方回以致意。  
    等他们（主要是Kirk）差不多做完了必要的社交后，会场的灯光也恰巧在此刻变化起来。众人都将目光投向自天花板的一部分变形而成的演讲台缓缓落在地面上，当一位Ariolo人带着一份讲稿站上演讲台后，演讲台的颜色就又变化起来，并慢慢离开地面，悬停到半空中。  
    “瞧瞧啊，现在连鱼都会飞了。”McCoy不知何时踱到他们身边，看着那Ariolo同地球鱼类构造相似的呼吸器官。  
    Kirk笑着用手肘推了他一下：“你会为此得到种族平等主义者送来的法院传票的。”  
    Ariolo人的演讲冗长又无趣，Kirk也向来对这些官僚主义的做派提不起兴趣，没多一会，他就轻轻拍了拍McCoy的手臂，指着他们右手边那张长桌问道：“那边的哪些甜点是我不过敏的？”  
    McCoy翻了个白眼，拿出自己的终端给他传送了一份命名为“Fillandia星文化峰会安全食物名单（JTK）”的文件，然后他在Kirk离开之前伸手扯住了他的袖口：“你不过敏的那几个甜度都很高，这次休假结束后必须来医务室体检。”  
    “我也爱你，妈妈。”Kirk向他的好友露出一个促狭的笑，然后向着长桌上的卡塔蛋挞走了过去。  
    他听见Spock在他背后向McCoy发出（有关亲戚关系的）疑问，那二人的对话又很快被半空中激情四射的演讲声盖住了，于是他掏出自己的终端，打开McCoy发给他的文件，往下划着翻看着。等他差不多划到底的时候，他就停在那份卡塔蛋挞旁边——这东西不太好吃，但已经是他不过敏的食物里最让人满意的一个了。  
    他把终端放到一边，拿过一个空盘子为自己夹了点蛋挞，接着用眼睛寻找着其他什么他能吃的食物。  
    等终于他找到一份看上去能彻底调动起他食欲的食物时，他便颇为喜悦地准备收起终端，在这难熬的宴会剩余时间里都同这张长桌依偎在一起——此刻他听到一声来自他终端的、细小的电磁干扰声。  
    他困惑地皱起眉。在来得及进一步思考之前，他听见一声闷响，像是有什么东西在隐秘封闭的角落里爆炸了，接着一阵阵尖锐的疼痛顺着他的额角刺进他的大脑，他因这剧痛呛咳了两声，手上的托盘翻倒在地，蛋挞里浅紫色的蛋液染湿了深红色的地毯。  
    在他失去意识之前，他似乎看见Spock一脸惊惶地向他跑来。  
    说真的？Spock？一脸惊惶？  
    他在心里笑出了声，接着不受控制地闭上了眼睛。

* * *

 

 **“Spock。”他听见自己呼唤Spock的声音。**  
    **“Spock！”接着说话的是一个瓦肯。Kirk记得他，他是在瓦肯毁灭时被传送上舰的瓦肯人之一。**  
    **“Spock，我们的精神感受到了那遥远的存在。那对你有特别的意义吗？”这时开口说话的是另一个瓦肯，Kirk听过Spock称呼她为T’Sai。**  
**一阵恐惧与羞耻洗刷过他的心脏，接着又有更多复杂的情绪推挤着、在Kirk的脑海中翻涌。Kirk为此困惑，还有些恼怒。——有人在扰乱他的脑子。这情绪不属于他，毕竟Kirk不惧怕直面感情，也不为之羞耻。**  
**“Spock，你的精神。向我们打开。”**  
    Kirk为这话感到一阵怒火。他曾和来自另一个宇宙的Spock经历过精神融合，他明白这融合意味着什么。  
    在他试着制止他们之前，T’Sai再度开口了。  
**“你的答案在别的地方，Spock。”**

    Kirk睁开眼睛，他转了转眼球，等待着晕眩的感觉慢慢消失。接着他撑起身子，看向左右并排摆着的悬浮医疗床，还有床头放着的一打贴片药剂。他头顶的仪器发出很长的、“嘟”的一声，过了一会、一个没见过的医生走了过来。  
    “Bones呢？”他哼哼着，感官开始逐渐回复，疼痛致密地爬过他的全身。  
    他发出一声呻吟，医生走到他身边，帮他换了药剂，胶带撕扯着皮肤，发出呲啦一声。  
    “McCoy医生还在昏迷中。——很抱歉这有点疼，不过考虑到你刚刚被一个演讲台那么大的精神干扰炸弹轰了一下，你应该不太能感觉得到皮肤上的这点刺痛。”医生说道，“但是我们现在人手真的不足，所有行动都得快上两倍完成——所以你能直接向我描述你此刻的感觉吗？”  
    Kirk咬着嘴唇点了点头，药剂起效了，他不再像刚刚那般疼得厉害，但他的大脑仍是一片混沌，还在嗡嗡作响。他试着吞咽了一下唾液，断断续续地描述出他身体中疼痛和僵硬的部位。  
    “Spock呢？”他问出第二个人的名字，医生正查看着他床头的仪器指数，过了一会才回答他：“他们似乎调查出了那个炸弹的来源，还有活动能力的心灵感应者都搭乘威尔士亲王号去追踪制造这次事件的犯人去了。”  
    Kirk顿了顿，他耳中终于安静了下来，眼前也不再是一片曝光过度的样子：“那甚至不是一艘宪法级的星舰。”他说得含混不清，甚至感觉不到自己的舌头，但医生仍然听懂了。  
    “我们人手不足。”医生耸了耸肩，目光从仪器指数挪向了Kirk的脸。Kirk注意到了她纯黑的眼珠，这是个贝塔索人。  
    “我是个混血贝塔索人，请放心。”她注意到了Kirk的目光，“你有四个读数显示出异常的活跃，能再描述一下你的感受吗？”  
    “我觉得，浑身都很疼，”Kirk这回放慢了语速，努力地说道，“嗯……尤其是手肘。”  
    “你倒下来的时候手肘撞到了桌角。”医生温和地说道，“除此之外呢？你的情绪如何？我能感受到你的精神正处在亢奋中，还有些许的紧张和恼怒。”  
    Kirk犹豫了一下，垂下了眼睛：“事实上，我并没有……我只感觉到，脑中有一根线。”  
    贝塔索人的笑容僵硬了一下，这回她不再询问，只是低头在padd上记录了些什么，然后简要地叮嘱了他一些休息期间的注意事项，就迅速地离开了。  
    Kirk在床上坐了半天，才想起来应该向那医生问问更详细的——关于Spock的、或是其他人的状况。然而这时他的头又疼了起来，向他递去一阵阵恼人的剧烈晕眩。于是他只好压住一声呻吟，重新躺回床上。

    他又断断续续地醒来好几次，舰桥的众人在这期间送了好些礼物慰问他。袭击发生的时候他们大部分都还在船上，此刻他们正享受着因这袭击而无限延长的Fillandia星的离岸休假。Uhura来的次数最多，其中一次她带了一个padd，里面存了一部她自己撰写的瓦肯语教程。  
    “这是……什么意思？”Kirk庆幸自己的言语能力还没太恢复完全，这次可是货真价实的由于紧张而导致的口吃，但Uhura并没这么想，她看向他的目光变得柔和起来，隐约带着点让Kirk有点惊恐的母性。  
    “这是瓦肯语教程。”她语气温和地说道，Kirk想着她要是上次也用这种语气接通克林贡人的通讯，也不至于让他们差点被对方追出中立区，“瓦肯人对于心灵感应方面的研究颇为深刻，但大多数时候，他们对此讳莫如深。”她顿了顿，移开目光，像是回忆起了什么。接着她嘴角垂下来，有什么东西在她眼中亮起，又迅速消逝，“Spock提供了一些关于心灵感应的瓦肯内部资料，虽然我可以翻译……但也许你会想自己读读它。”  
    Kirk感到自己喉咙发紧，他缓慢地问道：“为什么？”  
    Uhura眯起眼睛看着他，Kirk几乎就要下意识地缩缩脖子，他几乎感到自己被看穿了，这让他汗毛竖起，全身都绷紧了起来。  
    “你让我不得不变更一下原本准备的答案。”她最终回答道，“我本意是想让你更好地进行一些心灵感应的训练——你还没读你的padd是吧？”她在Kirk的肯定声中停顿了一下，“但我现在——”  
    “别说，Uhura，”Kirk皱起眉，嗓音有些发紧，“别说。”  
    她盯着他看了一会，如往常一般充斥在她目光中的敏锐一闪而过。她最终点了点头，起身亲吻了Kirk的额头，然后离开了。

    当Kirk再度醒来时，他隐约听见McCoy在隔壁恼火的抱怨声。这让他放下了——至少一部分的心。他试着抬了抬胳膊，药剂贴片不安分地翘起一个小边，他伸出手摸了摸它，然后拿过他床头的padd。看来Bones还没有彻底清醒，不然他不会放任这些——通讯器、padd、相位枪和过量的麻醉剂——出现在任何一张病床旁。  
    他解锁了自己的padd，目光掠过星际联邦发来的一系列文件。他的目光在“走私”、“精神攻击武器”、“跨星际作案”几个关键字上停驻了片刻，接着他听见医疗室的门开启的声音。  
    Spock正站在门口。他看上去有一瞬间的不悦，不过这情绪表露一如既往地很快被瓦肯人掩藏了起来。  
    “检测仪器告知我你此刻的精神正为活跃状态，虽然依据医疗报告，你应该处于休息之中。”他走了进来，目光在Kirk手里的padd上沉默了片刻，“但既然你醒了，我希望你能向我详细描述你此刻的状态。”他甚至没费心去向Kirk报告——官方文书向来和瓦肯人一样精简又高效。  
    “我感觉很好。”Kirk的手指慢慢地划过padd。事实上他读起字来还有些吃力，不过他能够明显的感觉到自己阅读能力的迅速恢复。  
    “‘很好’并非是一个精确的概念，请定义‘很好’。”Spock走到Kirk身边，双手背在身后，垂下眼睛看着他。  
    “‘很好’就是——”Kirk开口说道，然后他停住了，Spock审慎地观察着他的表情，Kirk看上去陷入了一种恍惚的困惑中，片刻后他回答道：“‘很好’就是、就是‘很好’。”  
    Spock绷直身子站在他床边，紧抿着嘴唇一言不发地望着他。  
    Kirk皱起眉，无意识地摩挲着自己的嘴唇，Spock看见他手臂上的药剂贴片，就稍微靠近了一点，以比平日更轻的声音说道：“我假设你仍受到治疗药物的影响。”  
    Kirk看上去被吓了一跳，Spock注意到他床头原本堪堪恢复正常的指数里又有一个升了上去。这让他犹豫了一下，但最终他仍拿了一个圆凳，坐到了Kirk旁边。  
    “我阅读了你的病例。”Spock在他身边坐下来，双手搭放在膝盖上，整个人就像一座雕像。  
    那绝对不符合人体工程学。Kirk盯着他想到，接着他意识到Spock其实并不算严格意义上的“人”。——更别提人体工程学了。  
    “我注意到，”Spock对Kirk的走神稍微挑起了眉毛，但仍接着说了下去，“你在4.3个标准日前的病例中曾表示过，容我引用——‘脑中有一根线’。可否请你详细叙述一下你当时的状态与感觉？”  
    Kirk回过神来。他垂下眼，对Spock的话语思忖了很长一段时间，接着字句磕绊地说道：“我无法准确描述这种感觉，也许你可以——对我进行一个精神融合？”  
    Spock抿紧嘴唇，Krik注意到他的双手细不可查地绷紧了，在平坦的制服长裤上留下些微的褶皱。  
    他沉默着看着Spock的双手，等待着他的回应。他本不应说出这话来，Spock也本有一万种方法了解他的状况。然而他听见自己的心脏正为某种隐秘的理由期待着、鼓动着，让他的自持力蓦地消退了。  
    在一段漫长的、也许只有几秒钟的寂静后，Spock向他抬起手：“我的思想到你的思想——”  
    他看见一片黑夜，无数细碎的光点在黑夜中摇曳飞舞。他花了一点时间才意识到这是他自己的思想，在脑海中肆意地、无序的四下流窜着。Spock在他身边不远的地方，不甚稳定地上下浮动着。他们都在一片虚空中，而Spock此刻看上去就像是他身边唯一真实存在的事物。  
“这就是我的思维？”他开口问道。他感到他的言语能力在瞬间回归了，耳中也不再嗡鸣不止。他觉得他此刻甚至能和Spock下几盘三维象棋。  
**是的。** Spock向他伸出手， **我请求你握住我的手，以防止自己在这种思维中遗失。** Kirk注意到他并没有张开嘴唇，但这句子却着实传到了他耳中。他展开一个微笑，对此兴趣盎然。  
    Spock引领着他向某个地方飘去，以瓦肯的精准避开四下飞舞的每一个光点，Kirk伸手摸了一个，一段光景在他眼前炸开。  
    **“舰长，飞船开始加速。”Sulu皱着眉，声音罕见地低沉下来。**  
**“切断动力。”Kirk从舰长椅上站起来，准备往机轮室走去。Spock也随他一并起身，科学台的椅子在他的动作下微微打了个旋。**  
**“不行，所有的控制系统失灵。”Sulu的眼睛盯着他手边的曲速标识仪，这数字正在9和10之间危险地来回跳动。**  
**“Spock，接管舰桥。”他一面回头向Spock命令着，一面走向电梯。**  
**电梯门在他面前滑开，机器人从电梯里走出，钳住他的手臂。**  
**Kirk皱起了眉，神色看上去惊愕又痛苦——得因于那只在他手臂上留下淤青的仿生手掌。**  
**在他视线的余光里，Spock紧紧抿着嘴唇，搭在检测仪器上的手指在仪器的一角留下了几个凹痕。**  
    “这是我的记忆！”他向Spock叫起来，“我甚至能感觉到那有多疼！”对方正停下来等待他从记忆结束后的短暂晕眩中恢复，为他的话语挑了挑眉。  
**理论上来讲，记忆只能复现客观发生的事物，你不应该感觉到“那有多疼”。** Spock挑起一点眉毛，Kirk就立马明白了他最后的词一定是该死的引用。  
    等Kirk的晕眩感退去后，Spock立刻带着他向深处走去。  
    “你知道我有点晕？”他在后面问Spock。  
**我确信你此刻的精神并无不适。** Spock回头看了他一眼，就继续带着他往深处去。  
**所以他能知道我的感觉。** Kirk垂下头想着。  
**是的，我能** 。Spock的声音再度在他耳边响起，而Kirk打赌他从这句话的语调里听出了一万点洋洋自得。  
**你能知道我的想法？** 他在心里想着，没有再开口说话——他开始稍微感到有趣了。  
**仅限于你即时的心理活动。** 瓦肯人平静地回答道。  
    他们停在一条光带旁，在一片虚空的黑暗中站住了脚。  
    Kirk盯着这条光带，向它的左右看去——一片黑暗。它就像是凭空被谁放在这里的一样，虽然不尖锐，但却异常突兀。  
    Spock皱着眉，他弯下腰（在黑暗中这么做让Kirk感觉颇为怪异），似乎试图握起这条光带，而这条带子就像流水一样散发着不甚明亮的光，从他的指缝间溜走，又游回到原来的位置。  
**舰长。** Spock的声音响起。 **也许你可以试试。**  
    Kirk看了他一眼，也模仿着Spock的动作握起这条光带，这链接此刻又像是有形的绸带，稳稳地停在他指间。  
    Spock看向他，眼睛里写满了明显的震惊，他沉默了半天，最终带着点不易察觉的犹豫说道：“也许我们应该去新瓦肯解开——”  
    他的话还没说完，这条链接就从Kirk的手中滑落，像有形的生物一样向他们身周退去，隐匿进了黑暗之中。  
    “你把它吓跑了，Spock。”Kirk开玩笑地说道，而Spock只是皱着眉，一言不发地抬起手，切断了他们的融合。  
    Kirk感到一阵晕眩，黑暗迅速袭来又退去，他感受到四肢传来一阵阵细微的刺痛感，漫延向他的全身，他身上的病号服和消毒床单突然就变得太过粗糙，将他的身体磨得生疼，医护室的灯光也变得极其明亮，穿过他闭合的眼睑，烧灼着他的眼球。  
    过了一会，他才从这种恍惚的感官中恢复过来，Spock的心跳声终于不再重如轰雷，仪器的嗡鸣声也不再尖锐难忍。  
    他睁开眼睛眨了眨，半天才从这种过载的感官体验中脱身出来，“这是什么？”  
    “我确信我的种族将其命名为‘精神融合’。”Spock平静地回答道。  
    “我是说刚刚，我的所有感官都突然发达到爆炸，”Kirk嗓子有点嘶哑，Spock站起身，为他倒了一杯水，“就在我们的融合分开时。”  
    Spock的身体僵硬了一下，很快又恢复如常。他将水杯递给Kirk，又将椅子放回原处，背着手站在了一边。  
    “我确信这是……”他轻声说道，“一个复杂的状况。”  
    Kirk皱着眉看着他，他感觉不太对，头脑的某处空落落的。  
    “你能简单解释一下吗？”  
    “诚如我说，”Spock语调紧绷地说道，“这很复杂。”  
    Kirk更深地陷进床铺里，疲惫次第地累积上来，拉扯着他的眼帘。  
    当他坠入睡梦前，他看见Spock紧抿的嘴唇。  
    怎么又是Spock？他晕乎乎地想着，怎么每次失去意识前看见的都是他？

    然而接下来的这段时间里Kirk都没再见到Spock。McCoy的身体倒是很快就恢复如常，没待上几天就同大多数人一样出院享受这次的离岸假期去了，Kirk的身体其实也没什么大毛病，但是依然有两个读数偶尔会高过标准范围内的最大值，医院方面再三保证等便携式监控装置制作完成之后他就可以直接出院，于是Kirk就只好暂时留在医院，等着那个用来检测精神状态的金属手环做好。  
    他用这段时间学习了瓦肯语——事实上他从之前就一直在学瓦肯语，不过Uhura提供给他的资料明显更系统、更完善，是真正的用于语言学习的教材。他重新研习了现代瓦肯语，又顺便学习了高立克瓦肯语，但被它的句法搞的头痛不已。  
    联邦的padd在这期间一直响个不停，Kirk每日三次的定时查看它，大致都是关于先前那个精神炸弹的相关事宜，联邦为每艘船都添加了至少一名的心灵感应种族，还有一名专门治疗心灵感应相关方面的医师。Kirk点开附件向下翻了翻，企业号科学部添加了一名德尔塔人，医疗港则增加了一名叫做M’Benga的医师。  
    他快速地检索了这两个人的资料，在一切确认无误后才放下心来。  
    McCoy每天都来看他，检测Kirk的身体状况，还给他带了一堆Kirk完全提不起食欲的健康过头了的加餐，致使后者一见到生菜就条件反射地想起自家的首席医官。  
    “Spock一直没来看我。”Kirk把生菜撕成很小的碎块，勉强地塞进嘴里，“我还以为我们是超级好朋友了呢。”  
    “你注意过你们一起出任务的样子吗？”McCoy翻了个白眼，“简直是超级情侣。”Kirk瞪了他一眼，对方就继续说道，“他忙得要死，以瓦肯人的角度来讲都分身乏术。”  
    “他怎么了？”Kirk猛地直起身来，病床旁边的小哑铃晃了晃，躺倒在了地板上。  
    “每个舰长现在都和你一样，脑子里有几个不明读数，不得不躺在医院里，”McCoy皱起眉，“Ariolo人是毫无精神感应能力的种族，离这里最近的有心灵感应能力的种族就是瓦肯了，他这几天一直都往返在这两个星球之间。”  
    “从这到新瓦肯、就算是曲速8也要走差不多两天。”Kirk忍住一声抱怨。  
    “我猜这就是他一直没露面的原因？”McCoy耸了耸肩，“怎么？想念和他拌嘴的感觉？”  
    “我俩从不拌嘴，”Kirk回击道，“感到寂寞的应该是你才对。”  
    McCoy直到傍晚才离开，Kirk向他挥了挥手，差点扯断自己手上监控装置的连接线。  
    他从复制机里取了一点餐食，就坐在医院自己病床上一边看padd一边吃饭。他的瓦肯语学习进展飞速，但关于心灵感应的知识却停滞不前，就像Uhura说的一样，瓦肯人对心灵感应讳莫如深，即便是写给自己族人阅读的书籍也生涩隐晦，艰深难懂。  
    他给其他星舰的舰长们传过一些私人讯息，讨论这起精神攻击事件。胡德号的舰长提到了他船上的科研部的一位成员——一位那宾男性，受到的精神冲击比毫无精神感应能力的人还要重。  
    “这不科学。”Kirk咬着嘴唇回复道，“那宾人有心灵感应能力，虽然不强。”  
    “没有强到支撑起一个精神屏障。”对方舰长很快回复了，“而且他们精神比我们要敏感多了。”  
    Kirk盯着自己的padd好一会，然后点开了Spock的对话框。  
    “胡德号上的H’shegh，他今天才刚刚从昏迷中清醒过来。”  
    他给Spock发了这么一条讯息，还贴心地附上了H’shegh的简历——虽然Spock的超级大脑多半没什么翻开这条简历的必要。  
    几分钟后Spock的回复传送了过来，Kirk猜想他先前正在做些什么（也许是在瓦肯的科考船上？）：“H’shegh中士是那宾人，精神冲击使他受到比你们更强烈的影响是符合逻辑的。”  
    “但我查不到他的医疗记录。”Kirk的数位笔在padd边缘无意识地敲击着，“甚至连将军们的医疗档案都在这里，只有他……”  
    “舰长，据我所知，你并没有查看他人医疗记录的权限。”  
    “现在我有了。”  
    门锁响动的声音和padd讯息传入的提示声同时响了起来。Kirk抬起头，他们适才提到的那宾人正站在门边，手指搭在墙壁的通讯器上。  
    Kirk几乎立刻从床上弹了起来。他掀开被子，跳到地上，赤着脚站在地板上。  
    “你是怎么进来的？”他嘶声问道，一手去拿床头摆着的通讯器。  
**放下那东西，James T Kirk。** 一个声音蓦地在Kirk的脑中响起，Kirk睁大了眼睛，那声音敲击着他的颅骨，震颤着他的鼓膜。他感到脑中曾经溜走的那条链接蓦地回归了，在他脑中舒展、膨胀。  
    Kirk向后退着，晕眩一阵阵地袭向他。他徒劳地挥舞着手臂试着找回平衡，但最终他踉跄了一下，跌坐在地上，手臂被床头仪器的边角划出一条细长的血痕。  
**我诚挚地邀请你加入我们。** 那声音再度在他脑中响起，床头仪表上的几个数值随着这语句冲破顶点，响起了尖锐的报警声。  
**你们是什么？** Kirk快速地调整着自己的呼吸，集中精力在脑中想着这句话，他笃定这人（或这生物）能听到他的想法。  
**我无法——那声音听起来像是短暂地迟疑了——我无法描述。** 那宾人向他走来，双眼一动不动地盯着他。他看上去不需要眨眼，也不需要呼吸，而Kirk用他全A的类人种族生理学成绩发誓那宾人的眼球也绝对需要泪水的湿润和保护。他屈膝跪在Kirk面前，全身的关节随着他的动作咔咔作响。他向Kirk伸出手去，冰冷的手指触碰着Kirk的额头。Kirk绷紧身体，他感到全身的血液都流向他的双腿，叫嚣着让他尽快逃离，但他的意识却被钳制着动弹不得，任由对方劈开一条道路，去触碰他的头脑。  
    但接着那双触碰他额头的手，或是翻搅他意识的手——迟疑了，Kirk感到全身在一瞬间传来刺痛，他试着动了动手指，然后撑着生物床的边沿站了起来。  
    “别再过来。”他摸过床头的相位枪，用拇指把它拨到击晕档，果断地扣下了扳机。


	2. The Entropy Effect

    Spock的目光注视着窗外。现在是下午一点，但天色已经昏暗得像落日后的夜晚。风在窗外尖啸着，新ShiKahr中心流线型的尖塔在风沙中隐约地露出灰黄的轮廓。  
    沙暴就要来了。Spock这样想着，伸手按下了通讯器。  
   “我将乘坐下一批航班返回Fillandia，请你们先行出发，不必等我。”他合上通讯器，双手背在身后，笔直地站在窗前。  
   他就这样站立着。天色沉得更厉害了，挟裹着沙石的风一刻不停地敲击着瓦肯圆窗，叩出恼人的沉闷声响。  
   这时房间的门开了。Spock大使一手摘下兜帽，一手推开房门。他看上去无比苍老，甚至是有些枯槁了。他的身上沾满了沙尘的气息，几缕风打着旋儿溜进了这间屋子，又在沉默中渐渐消散。  
    “Mr. Spock。”Spock向年长的他示意了问候。  
    “Mr. Spock。”对方也这样回应了，仿佛这是一种秘而不宣的瓦肯式玩笑，“请原谅我，瓦肯科学院那边有一点小事需要处理。”他补充道。  
    他们互相致意了ta'al，年长的Spock除去了他沾满沙尘的外袍，然后邀请Spock去了客厅。  
在Spock的身体接触到沙发皮革的瞬间，他几乎就绷不住他的脊背了。他向后倒去，十分不得体地深陷进沙发里，在昏黄的光线下，他看上去疲惫而衰弱。  
    “他脑中有一条链接。”Spock说道。这声音细弱又含混，以至于Spock大使过了一会才意识到这是一句极其口语化的瓦肯语。  
    “Spock……”他坐在年轻自己的斜对面，借着不甚明亮的光线审慎地观察他，而最终他只是毫无意义地呼唤年轻自己的名字——一个他的Jim教给他的人类之间互相给予安慰的方式。  
    “我查看了那条链接，”Spock继续说道，他说瓦肯语的方式让他的二级声带嘶哑地震颤着，“无论它是什么，无论它从何而来，它都与Jim十分匹配，就好像……”他闭上眼睛，双眉虬结。  
    “你曾许诺——”他睁开眼睛，然后哽住了，意识到这正是无谓的迁怒，但悲伤又在他脑中燃烧着，化成一阵阵难以压制的怒火。  
    Spock大使垂下眼睛，他盯着茶几上的某一点，脸上一片空白。接着他伸出手，拍了拍Spock的肩膀，后者抬起头看向他，脊椎随着他的动作发出阵阵呻吟。  
    “Jim向我传送了讯息，”Spock大使语气平和地说道，“那条不知道哪里来的——请允许我暂时将它称为——链接已经让他寝食难安许久了。”  
    “他最初一直在昏睡，”Spock语调生涩地说道，“对于一个没有精神感应的人来说这正是链接初步形成的表现。”  
    在Spock大使想说些什么之前，年轻的瓦肯人又说道：“我是否应该去进行克林纳？”  
    “不！”Spock大使大声打断了Spock的话。他从沙发上起身，闭着眼调整自己的情绪，他眉间苦痛的沟壑此刻和这个宇宙的他同出一辙。  
    “请不要这么做。”他再度开口说道，脸上又回复了惯常的空白，“那是个错误。——他需要你的帮助。”  
    他们在一片沉默中坐着，Spock双手紧紧地绞在一起，指尖泛白。  
    最终Spock大使打破了沉默。“这不是你自己的事，”他伸出手，无意识地摩挲着胸口的吊坠，“你永远无法从自己——从我这里得到答案。”  
    “而你最终得出了答案。”Spock低声说着，声音生涩而颤抖。  
    “我不知道，”Spock大使轻声说道，“但我知道对我来说无论答案如何都为时已晚。”

    Kirk猛地睁开眼睛，他眼前泛花，晕眩感将黑暗迅速地带到了他面前。他喘息着试图撑起身子，一只手伸过来制止了他。  
    “就稍微那么一秒钟，让我省点心行不行？”McCoy拖长着调子说道，那温软的南方口音把Kirk从混沌中轻柔地拉了出来。  
    Kirk缓慢地眨了眨眼，直到眼前的星星点点都尽数散去。他看见McCoy坐在他床边，手里握着一个padd。他深缓地呼吸着，McCoy一脸倦容，眼窝下渗着一片乌青，他的头发也乱糟糟的，有好几撮都支楞着，向各个方向乱翘着。  
    他立刻就明白了。“我昏过去了几天？”他嘶哑地问着，喉咙像是被酸液灼烧过一样疼痛。  
    “三天。”McCoy回答道。他递给Kirk一杯水，然后就坐在旁边的椅子里，一动不动地盯着Kirk的检测仪器。  
    “Bones，”Kirk的目光上下扫过他精疲力竭的总医官，“过来陪我休息一会吧。”  
    “我这不是正在陪你休息吗？”他没好气地回答道，依然目不转睛地盯着那屏幕，“你感觉怎么样？”  
    “我很好。”他随口答着，眼睛四下寻找他的padd。  
    “别找了。”Bones说道，“我把它藏起来了。”他看向Kirk，全身的肢体语言都传达出威胁之意——好好休息，不然我有一千种方式让你好看。  
    Kirk叹了口气，滑进被子里。他的头又疼了起来，仪器滴滴作响的声音就盘旋在他脑子里。他闭上眼睛，试着不让McCoy发觉他的不适。  
    然而一旦他醒过来，他就再难像先前一样轻易地昏沉睡去。McCoy盯着他良久，最终在他窸窣的翻身声中开口说道：“你想吃点东西吗？”  
    他不想。McCoy一直盯着他的身体监测，所以McCoy也知道他不想。Kirk深吸了一口气，这一回他缓慢地、谨慎地撑起身子，McCoy没有再制止他。  
    “我想要我的padd。”话一说出口，他就觉得自己像个被惯坏了的孩子，于是他咬住嘴唇，不再做声。  
    McCoy抬头看了他一眼，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨了几句，然后递给了他一个padd。  
    Kirk伸手接了过来，立刻就解锁了padd。片刻后他抬起头，用一种微妙的、有点讨人厌的语气说道：“这是你的padd。”  
    医官的表情正昭示着他下一秒就要大笑出声了：“你从我手里接过来的，你以为呢？”  
    Kirk翻了个白眼，赌气似的看起了padd，片刻后他就几乎要对满屏的医疗术语屈服了，突然他停了下来，指着一条医疗证明说道：“H’shegh死了？”  
    McCoy愣了一下，完全没想到Kirk会真的认真翻看他的padd。接着他做了个抱歉的表情：“你认识他？我很抱歉。”  
    “我不认识他——不能说算认识他。”Kirk随口答着，翻看着H’shegh的详细记录，接着他停在死亡日期上，良久地注视着。  
    McCoy等了半天，这才开口问道：“怎么了？”  
    “这天、”他指着死亡日期，“应该是我们——”  
    他打断了自己，像是想起了什么似的先是看了看自己的手臂——那里光滑如婴儿，毫无伤痕、甚至连真皮再生仪的痕迹都没有，接着又翻身去拿他的相位枪。McCoy被他吓了一跳，差点就要跳起来抢他的枪，但Kirk只是激活了相位枪的智能芯片。  
    “芯片，”他说道，“给我星历2134.6的相位枪使用记录。”  
    “无记录。”那毫无起伏的声音回答着，指示灯闪烁了几下，暗淡了下去。  
    Kirk咬着下唇，将padd递给McCoy：“他怎么死的？”  
    McCoy仔细地盯着他看了一会，语气罕见地变得谨慎起来：“脑死亡。——Jim，发生了什么事？”  
    Kirk沉默了半天，深吸了一口气，将双眼埋进手心，声音沉闷地说道：“你不会相信的。”  
    “嗯哼，”McCoy嗤笑了一声，“自从认识你之后我就没什么怪事不能相信了——除去关于你喜欢Spock的部分。”  
    “快闭嘴，Bones。”Kirk佯装恼火地说道，“我第一万次诅咒那杯见鬼的波旁威士忌。”  
    “它的心都碎了，灵魂正在天堂哭泣呢。”  
    “你飞越了一万个星云，回过头来跟我说这个世界有天堂？”  
    “你的幽默感和Spock的耳朵尖一起回瓦肯去了？”

    Spock一走进这一楼层，就听见了舰长和医生的说话声。得益于瓦肯人的超级听力，尽管McCoy的声音照往常压低了很多，Spock仍然捕捉到了他的话语。  
    “H'shegh的手掌心……是的，有一条疤痕……本来还得再接受五次真皮再生仪的治疗……上帝啊Jimmy……”  
    他对话的对象是Kirk，而Kirk的声音更低，Spock仅仅捕捉到了语义不甚明晰的几个断片。  
    他加紧了脚步，走向了Kirk的病房。  
    他猛地推开门，房间里的两人都被吓了一跳。McCoy嘴里嘟囔起了些脏话，颇为恼火地转过头来。当看清Spock的样子后，他像是吃了一惊，接着这目光就变得柔软起来。他叹了口气，拿起手边的三录仪对着Spock扫描起来。  
    “你需要休息。”他语气粗鲁地说着，手上动作却极其轻柔，“我们这几天都不会执行任务了——谢天谢地，托一个从不省心的舰长和一个更不省心的大副的福，总算能再和那见鬼的太空多说几天拜拜了。”  
    “‘多说几天拜拜'？”他挑起眉，McCoy翻了个白眼。  
    “他居然能只通过重复你的话就表达出一副嘲讽劲来，这点我真的很佩服。”Kirk咯咯地笑了起来，完全不在乎因这笑引起的太阳穴上的阵痛。  
    “闭嘴。”McCoy简明扼要地回应道。  
    “舰长，”Spock及时将话题转了回来，“我有事报告。”  
    McCoy将三录仪放到一边，指了指门的方向：“我得出去了，听一个瓦肯人讲报告想必是世界上最幸福的事情，让你独享好了，Jim。”  
    Spock看着他离开，转头看向Kirk：“McCoy医生何故——”  
    “别，”Kirk打断了他，“别问。就，报告就得了。还有——简洁点、只说重点。”Kirk赶在Spock开口前及时地补充道。  
    Spock点了点头：“我们将在明日转移全部11位尚在就医的舰长至新瓦肯接受最后阶段的冥想治疗。”  
    “这可……真简洁。”  
    Spock挑起一边眉毛，Kirk认出这个表情代表“你们人类要求真多简直莫名其妙”，但他仍然好心地补充道，“转移将在明日0900时开始。”停顿了片刻，他又问道，“你希望在此之前做些什么准备吗？”  
    Kirk看向他，似乎在咀嚼这句话背后的含义。Spock则回看向他被病院服衬托得更蓝的眼睛，那双眼睛下面正泛着乌青，却仍然蓝得惊人。  
    “我没什么——”Kirk的话语停住了，他此刻正端详着Spock的表情，而后那目光又一寸一寸地移向他的全身，最终他展开一个微笑，露出了虎牙的尖角，“我想要一份第三大街的特产甜甜圈。”  
    “我确信那种食物叫做——”Spock迅速地回应着，放开了不知何时绞紧在背后的双手。  
    “外星甜甜圈，”Kirk皱起脸，“我为它重新命名为外星甜甜圈了。而且我要六个。”  
    Spock垂下眼看着他，语调较先前柔和了起来：“我会在明日登机前交付于你。”

    可惜第二天Kirk并没能吃到那六个甜甜圈。McCoy成了第一个从Spock手中接过甜甜圈的人，然后他便转身送了Kirk一篇长达二十分钟的健康演讲，就在飞行器的涡轮外发动机下面。  
    “往好了想，”在他们飞往新瓦肯的途中，纳尔逊号的舰长安慰他，“至少你的医官不会让你在吃肉的时候先为肉里的灵魂超度。我试着告诉他这是复制肉而不是真的肉，结果只是让他用了额外两个小时给我讲解复制肉和真肉的灵魂到底有什么差别。”  
    “我宁愿去超度肉里的灵魂，”Kirk回答道，“至少这样我还能见到肉。”  
    纳尔逊号的舰长同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，坐在Kirk旁边的Spock不动声色地眯起了眼睛。  
    旧式载客飞行器最大也只有曲速5，他们在路上飘浮了不少时间，期间几个舰长手环上的指数颤颤巍巍的升高又落下，为这趟行程增加了些不甚愉悦的插曲。最终他们降落在新瓦肯，一位辨认不出年龄的瓦肯男性在机场等待着他们，将他们带去了位于新ShiKahr的一家宾馆。  
    “我们已将日程表发送至各位的padd中，”那瓦肯人用流利的标准语说道，“请提前做好准备。”随后他向众人道了别，又额外向队伍中的Spock做了ta'al，接着便驱车离开了。  
    “瓦肯人啊……”罗德尼号的舰长意味不明地呢喃着，Spock为此挑了挑眉。

    他们接过各自的钥匙，钥匙上的三维投影地图将他们指引向各自的房间。Kirk的房间在三楼尽头的那一间，一抬头就能看见新ShiKahr隐藏在风沙中的尖塔。Spock的房间挨着Kirk的，但他并没住进去，而是与几个瓦肯人一同离开了。  
    Kirk把自己摔进床垫里。宾馆的床比他舱室的床要柔软得多，他发出一声放松的呻吟，翻了个身去找自己的padd查看行程表。  
    Kirk的名字在表格的最下方，是最后一个接受治疗的人。在下面的附注里标明了表格的排序是超级计算机随机生成的，在那下面还有一行小字，写着在行程表规定之外的时间里他们都可以自由活动。  
    听上去就像是在对一群小学生说话似的。Kirk不自觉地露出一个微笑。他撑起身子，翻出他的私人padd，给Spock大使发了条信息。  
    “我来新瓦肯啦，还带着4个标准日的额外假期。”  
    接着他复又躺回床上，再次地陷入了沉睡。


	3. Vulcan's Forge

    Kirk闭上眼睛，忍不住发出一声叹息。  
    Firr’creeta ShiKahr酒店的温泉里人员寥寥。瓦肯毁灭带来的后遗症在三年后的如今越发严重的凸显了出来，PTSD、艰难增长的人口、次第消失的瓦肯文化都在无声地蚕食着这个种族。而就算他们衰弱至此，他们也仍是联邦中最令人安心的沉默盟友。就像他的——  
    Kirk动了动手指，把温泉搅出一点细小的水波。他仰着头看向Firr’creeta ShiKahr酒店天花板上挂着的暖色织物。织物上面绣着各种瓦肯特色的几何图案，那本应是用德瑟勒克丝绸做的，现在那些瓦肯丝绸已经同瓦肯一起消逝、只剩下桑麻的粗劣仿品。  
    两个瓦肯人在Kirk隔壁的池子里面坐着，小声交流着些什么。另一个池子里的瓦肯人闭着眼睛，看上去像是进入了冥想的预前状态。再算上Kirk，这便是这一层楼里的全部旅客了。  
    他感到自己有点发晕了，于是就撑着池沿站了起来。温热的池水将他的脸颊熏蒸得泛着红，还带着点迷蒙的水雾。他拍了拍脸，出去换了衣服往房间走。  
    Spock正等在他的房间门口。那瓦肯人笔直地站着，低头看着手里的padd。走廊尽头那扇窗子里投下的日光映在他身上，让他看上去柔软又温暖。Kirk站在拐角处看了他一会才想起来，在新瓦肯的稀薄空气里，Spock的三倍听力已然失去了他的优势。于是他就又放任自己多看了一会，直到他发梢上的温泉水汽都开始渐渐消散时，他才从拐角里出来，走到Spock面前。  
    瓦肯人看见他来，就立刻把padd收了起来，向他点头致意。“舰长。”他说道。  
    “叫我Jim。”Kirk耐心地回答道，掏出钥匙开了门。  
    他们走进房间，Kirk示意Spock坐在一边的藤椅上，然后他转身走向贮藏柜，为他们两个倒了两杯酒。  
    “我注意到你换上了冥想服，”Spock接过酒，凑近嗅了嗅，“我是否可以据此推断你方才正从温泉回来？”  
    Kirk刚喝了口酒，听见这话就乐了。“你就只是从我的衣服上推断出来的？”他这么问着。话一出口他便后悔了，他放下酒杯，为自己暗示性颇强的僭越玩笑咬了咬嘴唇。  
    而Spock看上去并没在意，他盯着那杯酒，最终试探性地喝了一小口，然后为他的味道皱起了眉。“否定的。”他放下酒杯，看向Kirk。  
    Kirk就坐直了一点，等着他继续说下去，但Spock就只是移开视线，又拿起自己的padd。“星际联邦发布了我们的起航时间，”他的手指划着padd，然后递给Kirk，“明日的冥想治疗结束之后我们将乘坐穿梭机前往152号空间站。”  
    “所以你们把我的船停在了那儿。看来我们的女士已经随时准备好回到天空了？”Kirk露出一个笑来，他不再像刚刚那么紧张了。  
    “轮机长正在进行最后的涡轮调试，”Spock的目光略过Kirk的嘴角，为他的笑容微小的停顿了一下，“我推断0.8个标准日后企业号的检测报告便会传送至你的padd。”  
    Kirk点了点头，他又喝了一口酒，不再说话。  
    Spock锁定了自己的padd，又看了他一眼，却没有丝毫要走的意思。Kirk就蓦地紧张起来，他又喝了一口酒，任凭辛辣的酒液划过他紧缩的喉咙。  
    “Spock，”他清了清喉咙，对面的人就立刻坐直了，双手搭在膝盖上，“这旅店很不错，食物很好吃，还有好多娱乐项目，”他停顿了一下，“但是我已经泡了三天的温泉了——你有什么旅游推荐吗？”  
    这开头方式不能再糟了。Kirk在心里想着，他本来有一万种真挚的、带着点暧昧和浪漫的问句可以和这瓦肯人说，他却偏偏选了个像是个烦人的、来别人家门口旅游的远房亲戚一样的问话。  
    Spock眨了眨眼，他的肩膀稍微垂下了一点，形成一个柔软的弧度。“尽管新ShiKahr百废待兴，但娱乐产业却比我们预计得更早地建立了起来。”他看向Kirk，缓缓地挑起一边眉毛。  
    “哦，Spock，”舰长笑起来，推了推他的肩膀，“你明知道我不是这个意思。”

* * *

    Spock的悬浮艇就停在旅馆楼下，Kirk把手从机车衣的口袋里拿出来，无意识地在牛仔裤上蹭了蹭。他有点想开车，但悬浮艇的自动驾驶技术很完善、而且他也不认识路。        Spock扫了他一眼，就站在车外唤醒了悬浮艇的导航系统。  
    “舰长，”他说，“根据星际舰队的统计，99.7%的星舰舰长在就任前都曾任职过主舵手。”  
    “所以说我是那0.3%？那我可得让你大吃一惊。”Kirk睁大了眼睛看着前风挡玻璃上投影出的导航地图，笑着对Spock做了个开枪的手势，然后绕到了主驾驶位。Spock颇为困惑地重复了一下Kirk的手势，接着就被Kirk叫上了悬浮艇。  
    他们从酒店出发，一路往西北方向走。空中航线的路标大多数都悬浮着，闪着冷光，也有几个固定在两侧半镂空形状的楼房上，在感应到飞行器的接近时就蓦地亮了起来，沉默地划出既定的路线。  
    如今新ShiKahr的人不算太多，一路上只见到几个安多利游客在街道上闲逛。但各处都响着施工的声音，亮着反物质运作时展现出的火光。大型货运穿梭机在城市外的港口起起落落，在高远的橙红色的天空中划出一道道银亮的弧线。这城市几乎就是完全按着原本瓦肯的ShiKahr建造的，只缺了曾经繁盛时期那大量的纵横轨道交通和高挑轻盈的瓦肯建筑。但她仍从一片荒芜中拔地而起，以难以置信的精准复刻着原本首都的骨架，ShiKahr尖塔、苏拉克纪念公园、瓦肯科学院，都从废墟中睁开双眼，在这片新的土地上焕然重生。这个城市正在苏醒，Kirk能感觉到，尽管困难重重、尽管几近消亡，但她仍在灰烬中站了起来，在深渊中爬了上来，在冰冷的棺椁中点燃了火焰，照亮阿尔法象限的一隅。  
    他们顺着索林跨时酒吧门口的指引把悬浮艇停在了统一停滞带，然后从侧边的转门里进了酒吧。Kirk曾在课本里了解过这酒吧的原本——在瓦肯毁灭之前。如今的索林酒吧处处都泛着新式材料的气息，它们轻便廉价、容易打理，同人们通常印象中的瓦肯酒吧的形象相去甚远。  
    他们坐在挨着窗户的一张桌子旁，Spock按下桌沿边的按钮，唤醒了电子菜单。  
    “索林跨时酒吧的微酿啤酒曾是这里的招牌饮品，”他一本正经地、像个博物馆讲解员一样地对Kirk说道，“尽管如今原料发生了少许变化，但我有理由相信——用人类的话说‘你将会十分享受此种饮品’。”  
    Kirk点了点头，在菜单上点了两杯啤酒。那啤酒的名字叫“往昔时光”，Kirk扫了一眼，心里就莫名地泛起酸涩。他眼睛环视过这酒吧的四处，墙上挂着各种星舰舰员们合影的电子屏，还有些瓦肯纪念品的3D投影。这曾经都是些能触碰到的实物，现在都只能变成数据洪流中的一部分。  
    Spock点好了餐，就关掉了电子菜单。Kirk看着Spock的目光转向窗外隐约扬起的风沙，灯光映在他的黑发和双眼上，晕出他泛着浅绿的脸颊。Kirk就忍不住为这场景露出一个微笑。  
    机械手为他们端来了食物，他们就拿起各自的餐具，边吃边聊着天。  
    “Spock大使还没回复我，”Kirk在这一天的第六次唤醒通讯器时说道，“他最近是在忙些什么吗？”  
    “我确信新瓦肯的重建是一个繁复且漫长的过程。”Spock挑起一边眉毛，看着盘子里的花椰菜。  
    “那不算一个回复，Mr. Spock。”  
    而Spock只是垂下眼睛，叉起了一块花椰菜。

* * *

    他在一束光中。  
    起先这光芒太过耀眼，让他陷入一种目眩的恍惚中，接着他便适应了。这有些像传送时粒子分离的感觉，只不过这感觉更为汹涌、恒久。  
    他像在碎片中漂流、延展。他身体舒展如一整个阿尔法象限般宏大，又蜷缩如类人生物手掌上能拖起的一小块金属盒。  
    接着他听见声音，而那声音也转化成光，带着细微又迅速的震颤、穿透他，消融他。  
    “Jim！”  
    Kirk猛地回过神来。  
    他正跪着，脚下全是沙子，小腿胫骨隔着轻薄的便服在滚烫的沙地上烙得发疼。三个太阳高悬在天上，隔着一点稀薄的云层向他们投射着炙烤般的光，热浪沿着沙丘的痕迹，正如海啸一般向他涌来。但比这些更让他感到难捱的、是身周环绕着的瓦肯人的热度。  
    他吸了一口气，喃喃地叫了一声Spock的名字。他的大副就立刻松开紧紧抱着Kirk的手，向后退了一步，以一个堪称礼貌的距离将他从沙地上拉起来。  
    “Jim……”他不甚流畅地说道，“你刚刚突然倒下，符合逻辑的做法是及时扶住你……”  
    这瓦肯人越说越小声，耳尖也有点发绿。但Kirk一声不吭、只是轻缓地喘息着。他正陷在一种酩酊的恍惚中，双眼甚至还略微涣散着，盯着某处的虚空。  
    “Jim，”他又问道，那语调几乎是恳切的，“你是否身体不适？”  
    Kirk点了下头，又摇了摇头。他伸出手，隔着衣服握住Spock的手臂，深缓地呼吸着，那瓦肯人就一动不动，仅是用指令说着：“电脑，将温度调至摄氏26度。”  
    空中弹出一个指令框，上面标示着温度正在下调。  
    “Mr. Spock，”Kirk看上去总算是回过神来，“享受26度的舒适温度这可不是我们来瓦肯沙漠的理由。”  
    Spock沉默了片刻，对着他的舰长点了点头：“我发觉你的说法是具有说服力的，既然无法充分享受到此娱乐程序的娱乐效果，那么结束它是符合逻辑的。”接着他再度唤起电脑：“终止程序。”  
    Kirk愣了一下，然后发出一声沮丧的抱怨，眼睁睁地看着那些烈日、黄沙和远处隐约望见的塞拉兽都分解剥落成色块，展露出全息投影室的全貌。  
    “我还想看塞拉兽呢。”他实心实意地抱怨着，“不过这小装置倒是挺有趣。6号甲板正好有一块未规划区域……”  
    “舰长，”Spock皱着眉说道，“全息投影技术尚在开发调试中，在确认它对舰员的精神健康可能产生的种种影响前，贸然在联邦飞船中增建此种设施是不合理的。”  
    “诶哟，我没真想着在船上建一个来玩。”他停顿片刻，又强调了一句，“真的。”  
    Spock只是挑起一边眉毛，按下了墙上的退出按钮。随着一声嗡鸣，外面显示着的“使用中”的标示暗了下来，Kirk就只好悻悻地往门外走，一面还忍不住抱怨着：“我们才刚来十分钟。”  
    门外排队的瓦肯人向他们短暂的示意后走了进来，他面无表情的在面板上搜寻着他想要找的程序，Kirk看见他唤起的界面上显示着“请输入姓名”。  
    “姓名？”当他们走出去后，Kirk这样问道。  
    “新瓦肯的全息投影室收录了自苏拉克改革以来的全部瓦肯人及瓦肯住民的档案，以期最大的模拟出真实的瓦肯。”Spock跟在Kirk斜后方一点的位置，为他解说着。  
    “所以那人是在——”他顿住了，一时间站在原地忘了动弹。Spock伸手将他往右边揽了一下，防止他被别人撞到。Kirk不禁又回头看了两眼，扼住了一声叹息。  
    他们余下的时间里都没再提这件事。从熙攘的全息投影室离开后——Kirk发誓他在这里见到的瓦肯人比他这么多天来在新瓦肯其他地方见到的瓦肯人还要多好几倍——他们就径直回到宾馆结束了晚餐，在此之后Spock执意去了趟药店，买了些三草酸复合剂塞进了Kirk的包里。

* * *

    Kirk从梦中惊醒。  
    他跳下床来，伸手去拿他的相位枪。他在枕头下面摸索了一会才想起来他的武器在入境前就被收回了，于是他就在床上坐定，竭力地调整着自己的呼吸。  
    他的眼前还闪着梦中那些片影，一些像素组成的二维画面、一些对数螺旋的三维模拟，还有些在巨大蓝色背景里致密排列着的、变换不停的数字。这让他的太阳穴酸胀得要命，还拐带着周围的神经也一阵阵地抽痛着。  
    他躺到床上，没一会又坐了起来，走到衣架旁拿他的冥想服。他得去泡个温泉，再来一杯白巧克力酒，最后再嚼两块没那么甜的软糖——这便是他这几天来应对怪梦和突发头痛的标准流程。  
    他刚走到楼梯拐角的时候，听到了某个房门打开的电子声。他无意识地停了一下脚步，就听见Spock的声音从他身后传来。  
    “舰长？”  
    Kirk揉了揉头发，对那瓦肯人露出一个笑容来。“我准备去泡温泉，”他往Spock的方向走了两步，“一起来吗？”  
    Spock歪着头看向他，瓦肯人的眉毛在走廊的明亮灯光下高高挑起，几乎就要埋进额发里。Kirk走到他身边，伸手搭上他的手臂：“怎么了？”  
    那瓦肯人仔细地端详着他，目光从Kirk的脸颊移到双眼，然后闪过一个以人类的角度来看都堪称不快的表情。“你看起来极其疲惫。”他皱着眉说，“今日计划之外的行程是否给你的精神造成了过大的负担？”  
    舰长摇了摇头，又拍了拍瓦肯人的肩膀，眼神无意识地在他眼睑下面的融合点上游曳着。“我——”Kirk咬了下舌尖，及时地止住了自己的话。  
    我正寻求着一个精神接触，就像当初在Fillandia的医院中请求Spock精神融合的行为一样。当Kirk意识到这点的瞬间，他耳中就像突然炸响了一样，引出他脑海中不止的嗡鸣，同时似乎也有什么东西在这爆裂声中迅速地退却、隐藏进他意识的更深处，不安地蛰伏着。  
    “我今天玩得很开心。”他最终这么说道，预备离开。Spock盯着他，本还想说点别的，但当Kirk向后退去的瞬间，他就猛地伸出手，握住了Kirk的手臂。  
    Kirk几乎就跳了起来。他的身子像张开的弓一样猛地绷紧了，脸也嗖地涨红了，接着他的身体就柔软、顺从下来，那些肢体中的抵触像指尖落下的雪花一样慢慢地消失了。他瞪着Spock握住他小臂的手，耳尖上的绯红顺着耳廓的线条慢慢地稀释晕染成粉色。  
    “我……”Kirk甫一开口，Spock就才像意识到什么似的，连忙松开手向后退了一步。Kirk眼角的余光里看见瓦肯人的手在背到身后之前还像虚握着什么似的，指尖互相轻触着、还发着颤。  
    “我很抱歉打扰了你的休息。”Spock这么说着，目光从Kirk冥想服的领口扫过又收回，鞋跟无意识地研磨着房间与走廊地面的那条接线。他像是满心都想要退回那条线内、从走廊退回他的私人房间里，然后关门落锁。  
    于是Kirk露出一个笑容，他向前走了一小步，脚尖就压在那条接线上，挨着Spock的鞋跟。“我泡了好几天温泉了，也许它对人类没什么大用。”他停顿了一下，又继续说道，“而Spock大使曾向我介绍过另一种效果卓越的放松方式。”  
    Spock的身体在听见他复本的名字从Kirk嘴里说出来后便立即绷紧了，他看着Kirk，目光紧锁着他脸上的融合点。  
    对方脸上的笑容绽得更大，他向前走了一步，踏进了Spock的房间。

* * *

    Kirk盯着香薰蜡烛的火苗出神。  
    他的房间也有一只，这东西在瓦肯似乎就和牙刷、浴巾一样，是每个宾馆的标准配置。Kirk在瓦肯时偶尔会有一种微妙的错位感，这种错位感源于科技与传统的激烈碰撞。当他在Spock房间里下象棋的时候，他的目光除了胶着于对面的瓦肯人外，也常停驻在通讯器旁挂着的lirpa、或是电脑桌上摆着的瓦肯火山岩雕塑上。那精美繁复的物件就这么挨着流线型的银色合金桌面，看上去怪异又和谐。  
    也许他就是喜欢有强烈对比感的地方——或是人。或只是爱屋及乌。  
    Spock的手指隔着轻薄的冥想服在他背上游走，推挤着他僵直的背肌和肩颈。他指尖偶尔传来些没控制好力度的神经刺激，被冥想服阻隔成了一片模糊晕开的温热痕迹。  
    Kirk垂下眼睛，他的疲惫都被Spock的指尖刷洗空了，那些恼人梦境带来的恍惚感也渐渐散去，这时倦意就真正地拥上了他，将他拖入了温暖的、黑甜的睡梦之中。


	4. Trek to Madworld

    “这和我想象的不太一样。”Kirk盯着那扇门说道。  
    他旁边的Spock顺着他的目光看了过去，又转回他身上。“请解释。”他坐在Kirk的座位旁边，后背挺得笔直。  
    “我本以为这地方会是——”Kirk顿了一下，双手大大地张开，在空中比划了一下，“更加的……瓦肯。”  
    Spock挑起一边眉毛，像是在权衡着什么似的看着他。最终他眨眨眼睛，缓慢地回答道：“它曾经是。”  
    Kirk立刻就沉默了。他抿紧了嘴唇，脸上浮现出真切的懊悔。Spock差点就伸出手去握住他舰长的肩膀，但最后他只是抽动了一下手指，又回复成原本的拘谨坐姿。  
    “当然，瓦肯人并不……”Spock垂着眼睛组织着话语，他期望向他舰长传达出瓦肯人对这忧愁乡情的不甚在意好让他的舰长不再带着那微妙的愧疚情绪，但这话才刚开了个头，就被Kirk搭在他肩膀上的手指阻断了。  
    他能感觉到Kirk手指的温度，带着细微地、难以分辨的情绪，隔着柔软顺滑的新材料的瓦肯服，烙在他肩膀上。  
    “Spock，我——”  
    他停住话语，像是在挣扎着做些什么重大决定。Spock就决定借此时机再度向Kirk申明，他不合逻辑的愧疚是不必要的。在他开口之前，一位瓦肯女性来到了他们身边。  
    “Kirk舰长，”她用毫无口音的联邦标准语向Kirk问好，然后向Spock示意了瓦肯问候，接着就立刻又转回Kirk，“T’Sai正在等待您。”  
    Kirk在听到这名字的瞬间就皱起了眉，他向Spock的方向看了一眼，得到对方一个疑惑的回视，他就摇了摇头，向Spock简单地道了个别，跟着那瓦肯女性走了。  
    等到Kirk彻底消失在那扇门后面的时候，Spock就沉默地坐回原位，翻出一个padd，心不在焉地查看着自己的邮箱。他另一手的手指就搭在自己的肩膀上，Kirk的手指先前落下的位置，形成了一个怪异的拥抱。  
    Kirk的手指停留过的瓦肯服上还残留着一点微弱模糊的情绪，Spock在感受到那情绪最终消散之后坐正了身体，花了挺长时间才压制下自己那颇不自在的情绪。他把目光重新拉回自己的padd上，发现他的私人通讯软件上有一条未读消息。  
    知道他这账号的人统共也不超过三个。Spock一眼就看见了发信人的备注名字：Spock大使。

* * *

    Kirk从冥想室出来的时候，身上还带着一股让人昏沉的熏香味。他皱着鼻子嗅了嗅自己，眼睛四下找着自己大副的踪迹。  
    Spock还坐在原来的位置上等他，手指在padd上敲个不停。大厅里模仿旧瓦肯日光的人造光源照在他身上，将他的黑发映成了温暖的金棕色。  
    Kirk就不禁微笑起来，往他的方向走去。而等他停到Spock身边时，那微笑就又像初春的积雪一样悄悄消逝了。  
    Spock看见他过来，就立刻收起了padd，向他点头致意。  
    “舰长。”他一面问候着，一面仔细评估着Kirk的状态。他没开口发问，只是背过手端详着他的舰长。他们中间主导对话的那个一般都是Kirk，而Spock也乐于当一个沉默优秀的副手，但此刻Kirk似乎困扰又疲惫，没有丝毫想要挑起对话的念头。Spock能明白，对于没有精神感应能力的人来说，精神力的治疗无疑是让人极其疲惫的。  
    这沉默的场景直到他们坐上悬浮艇也没有半点改善。Kirk累坏了，直接蜷到后排座椅上闭着眼睛，Spock就连忙帮他调整后排座椅的角度，好让他不那么粗暴地虐待自己的脊椎。他还曾想着要不要挪一挪Kirk的身体，让他休息得更舒服一些，但最终他也无法让自己的手指离那人类更近半点。  
    Spock坐到了前排，将自动驾驶的目的地设为穿梭机港港口，然后为又自己和Kirk申请了便捷通道，确认了飞行器离港的时间。这一切都完成之后，他就拿出了自己的私人padd，点开一本书读起来。  
    这本书是Kirk推荐给他的。他在Spock去年的（毫无必要庆祝的）生日聚会上将它装在一个华丽得有些夸张的礼物盒里、然后变戏法似的掏出来塞到Spock怀里，让他来不及说一句拒绝的话语。书籍那脆弱的纸张用特殊的试剂浸泡过，变得坚实柔韧。Kirk带头唱着一首跑调的生日歌，并在Spock以最富有效率的方式拆开自己的礼物时发出了戏剧化的痛心疾首的叫声。  
    Spock努力将自己的注意力从回忆舰长上挪开，重新回到自己padd中的文字上去，在他指尖触碰到的地方上写着：“……在这所有美的背后，尽管已美得使人满足了，还藏匿着某种精神。而这精神，画笔勾勒的形形色色不过是其表露的方式而已。正是这精神，我想与之达到和谐的境界。”  
    他眼睛扫过这文字，就皱起眉来。后排的Kirk发出匀称的细微鼾声，他向后看了看，确认他的舰长真的陷入沉睡了，就垂下肩来，沉重地叹了一口气。  
    他是在为他的舰长叹气，更为他送给自己的礼物叹气。他诚挚真切地想要与他的舰长拉近距离，只是因为当他们关系亲密时，Kirk看上去明显更为快乐，也为他自己带来他绝无可能承认的愉悦。所以、仔细地欣赏Kirk的礼物显然是最富效率的选择。但是，但是，Spock已经看了这书好多遍了，仍为这书里暧昧含混的用词、毫无逻辑的话语弄得晕头转向。  
    他曾为此事寻求舰上的语言大师的帮助。但Uhura看着他手里的书，只是用力地翻了个白眼，然后干脆地转身离开。  
    在他锲而不舍地寻访了几次之后，通讯官终于大发慈悲地开口：“当你读它的时候，试着想想它的馈赠者。”  
    是Jim。显而易见。  
    Spock就真的按着Uhura的建议去做了。他一边读着这本《自深深处》，一边想着Kirk的样子。好几个瞬间他脑海里就真的朦朦胧胧地划过什么，但通常下一秒，那朦胧就化成他舰长的蓝眼睛，最终他的思绪就会像沉浸在温水中一样困顿和飨足，让他滑向情绪的深渊。

* * *

    直到他们到了穿梭机港，Spock也没能读进去几个字。但他仍在直到悬浮艇快停下的前几秒才收起padd，小声地叫醒了Kirk，然后在悬浮艇停下之后又把他们的行李拿到了公共传送器上去。  
    等他回来的时候，Kirk已经醒过来了。但他看上去还有点晕乎乎地，Spock看见他倚在后排的软座上，手指按着自己的额头。  
    “嗨。”他向Spock打了声招呼，扯出一个疲惫的微笑。  
    Spock的身体立刻就为Kirk脸上这表情而绷紧了。他听到腹腔里心脏跳动的声音，血液冲击鼓膜的声音，以至于他都听不清四周人潮的涌动或是自己的回应。  
    但他的身体比他的意识更清醒，已经先它一步地跨到了悬浮艇开着的自动门旁边，细不可查地向Kirk的方向倾斜着。  
    Kirk就隔着衣服握着Spock的肩膀，借着力从悬浮艇上跳下来。  
    他俩的座位在穿梭机的最前方，Kirk一进机舱就看到了。他和Spock的名字投影在白色的椅背罩上，安静地紧挨着。Kirk走过去坐下，把座位指示的投影关掉，然后按下了安全带的弹出按钮。Spock也走到他身边坐下，等到Kirk的安全带系好后，他也系上了安全带。  
    等到飞船脱出瓦肯大气层、进入真空宇宙时，Kirk就解开安全带，拿出一个padd。  
    他在查看文书士给他发送的企业号接下来一个周期的值班表。他手指在上面划了几下，盯着这表格发愣，最终还是下手改了起来，把Spock的名字都挪到了他旁边。  
    等Spock从冥想中脱出时，行程已经快进行了一半了。Kirk坐在他旁边，用padd玩着数独，身前的折叠桌板上还摆着一个吃了一半的餐盒。  
    “你醒了？”Kirk收起padd向他问道，“想吃点东西吗？”  
    “否定的，”Spock说道，“瓦肯人并不倾向于在冥想结束之后立刻进食。”  
    “啊。”Kirk扯了下嘴角，“我只是……我嘱咐他们为你留了点素食。”  
    Spock稍微睁大了一点眼睛，嘴唇也细微地动了动。Kirk一眼就看出他现在有点无措，这让Kirk笑开了。他伸手拍了拍Spock的胸膛，微笑着说道：“那就等会吃？你想玩投影Kal-toh吗？”  
    这回Spock脸上可是十足的惊讶了。Kirk有点得意地打开自己的私人padd，在上面点了几下，然后把它平放在了桌板上。  
    Padd的屏幕亮起来，一个投影的Kal-toh出现在Spock面前。  
    Spock眨着眼睛，看着Kirk正用手指戳着屏幕调试着。“好像精度还有点问题，”Kirk咬了下嘴唇，“我测试的时候明明感觉还不错啊……这样是不是好一点……”  
    “要来试试吗？”最后Kirk看向Spock，得意地用指节敲着padd边缘，“不过这个没办法一直玩，padd会发热。”  
    Spock立刻点点头，伸手摆弄起来。“运行工具会发热是合乎逻辑的，Kal-toh的构造和游戏方式使得它——”  
    “其实我买了一副Kal-toh。”Kirk说道，“在瓦肯的时候。”然后他停顿了片刻，又说道：“你可以等我们取了行李之后玩那个真的，而且银女士估计明天才会正式出港，你可以在晚上玩那个。”  
    Spock在他开口说话的时候就停下来了，Kirk的话说完之后，Spock也只是安静地看了他片刻，语调平淡地说道：“在一直以来的计划里，我们今晚应当进行三小时的三维象棋对弈。我可否推断你今晚的时间已另有安排？”  
    “什么？”Kirk立刻反驳道，“你怎么会这么想？我是说……我当然没有……”  
    “既然如此，无故改变既定计划是不符合逻辑的行为。”  
    “噢……那很好，Spock，我是说，当然，你说得对。”然后他匆忙地按响侍应按钮，“能麻烦拿一份素食餐吗？还有一次性手套。”  
    Spock稍微偏了偏头，安静地注视着Kirk。


End file.
